Love Island
by nightfire098
Summary: What could be more romantic than a villa in Mallorca? Why, sharing it with about ten other people of course - and the British public. James and Lily meet on the popular British reality dating show Love Island, but it's not all smooth sailing. There was horrible turbulence on the flight over. Sexy singletons await. Tonight...


Love island

**AN Hello, and welcome to this Jily fic. I know I currently have an unfinished work already, and so probably shouldn't be starting a new one, but I honestly don't know if, or when, the motivation to continue that one will strike again, so for now here is Jily. For those of you who don't know **_**Love Island**_**, it's a popular show in Britain that's been running for around five seasons, and airs in the summer, nearly every night for 2 months. Basically, the couple that wins the show wins £50,000. I do not own Harry Potter, or Love Island, but I will be drawing inspiration for challenges from previous seasons of the show. **

**I don't have a proper updating schedule at the moment for this fic, I kind of just wrote this chapter on a whim and decided I liked the way it turned out. As I continue to write, hopefully some sort of schedule with arise and chapters will be added more regularly. Hope you enjoy Love Island.**

The heat hit her as soon as she stepped foot off of the plane. It was the kind of heat that would often be considered as too hot in Britain, because British heat is always the worst, muggy and humid, and made public transport rather sweaty indeed. However, abroad, it was the kind of heat that was welcomed with open arms, promising a good time and healthy tan. Unless, of course, one was a red-head, with frightfully pale skin, covered in inconsistent freckles, that seemed to cover almost every inch of skin when they were present, particularly her face and shoulders, with a healthy dose on her arms and legs as well, however, most seemed to avoid her torso like the plague, leaving it oddly bare, spare a few freckles spattered across her chest and belly. Therefore, as the red-head stepped off of the plane, and had the heat basically knock the wind out of her, she concluded that this heat did not necessarily promise a good time, but rather, teased her with the possibility, whilst also reminding her that she could very well get burned, in more ways than one.

Her luggage, she was told, had already been collected for her and was on its way to the villa without her. She, on the other hand, was loaded into a jeep with its top down, which sped off the moment she had her seatbelt fastened.

"We're running a bit behind schedule," the driver offered her as an explanation, which she could barely hear over the wind rushing past her ears, not to mention her pounding heart. "All the girls were supposed to arrive at the villa together, but obviously –"

"My flight was delayed" she finished, digging through her hand luggage for her sunglasses, which she swore she packed in the front pocket, so why weren't they there? Unless she packed them into her suitcase by mistake, or God forbid forgot to pack them at all. She was not about to spend the next few weeks squinting and being blinded by the Mallorca sun.

"Well, yeah. Boss was not too happy about that; wanted to get started as soon as possible. The boys are all already there you see, but they have to wait for you girls to get settled in and all. Which is why I'm breaking about ten traffic laws to get you there in under an hour."

She sighed in relief, having finally found her sunglasses and slipped them onto her face. She seemed to notice that the driver was waiting for her to respond to something that he had said, which she hadn't heard, too consumed by her sunglasses panic. She hummed, hoping that it was an appropriate response, which the driver seemed to accept. It was a painfully boring drive after that. Having had her phone confiscated as soon as it was announced that she would be going into the famous villa, even before she had even stepped foot out of the country, meant that she could only sit there in silence as the scenery whizzed by her, and repeatedly remove her hair from where it had gotten trapped in her lip gloss. Typically, she knew that most of the islanders stay in hotels before going into the villa, to prevent them from having any contact with the outside world. Despite this though, she had made it very clear that she could not jet off to _'Love Island'_ until she had finished her university exams. Thus, she was carted straight to the airport the moment she had finished and was currently being transported directly to the villa.

The driver started to slow down to a stop just over an hour later, telling her to get out of the car. The red-haired girl was confused, because she could not see the villa anywhere. It wasn't until she came face-to-face with one of the producers, who handed her a skimpy bikini, and told her to change as quickly as possible, did she remember that the islanders never arrived in casual plane clothes – no, they arrived at the villa in swimming costumes and heels, or trunks if they were a lad, with perfectly curled hair and just a touch of natural makeup.

After being on the receiving end of a stern look from the producer, she hurried off to change. Stripping down was never much fun when one is aware that they will immediately be putting on different clothes, in her humble opinion, especially when those new clothes are a stringy-bikini – green, of course, it brings out her eyes, so she's been told, countlessly – which left very little to the imagination. She then slipped on the demon-heels that had been left outside of the changing room, tossed her hair and walked, in a way that she hoped was graceful and confident, back to the car.

It was another fifteen minutes in the jeep before she was given her next instruction.

"You want me to stand up, in a moving car, whilst wearing six-inch heels, _and _still look sexy? I'm sorry but I just don't think that's going to happen." She eyed the driver sceptically, as he looked apologetic, reminding her that it has to be done, it's what the boss wants, it's _tradition_. The car slowed down to five miles-an-hour, which she took as her cue to unbuckle her seatbelt and stand up. As she did, she saw the villa come into view, though she saw no other girls. A nervous sort of excitement overcame her, and after receiving a nod from the driver, she threw her hands up and squealed, grinning widely. She sat down as the car came to a stop. The driver turned around quickly briefing her on what was going to happen next:

"Step out of the car and just walk normally down the drive towards the villa – they'll do the rest."

She knew what that meant – she'd watched the show obsessively each year enough to know that her arrival in the villa will be shot as a dramatic slow-motion sequence. What she didn't expect, was the cameraman to be tailing behind her, camera lens focussed exclusively on her arse as she walked towards the open villa door. Trying to ensure that the majority of her walk was not solely from behind, she flicked her hair, in a way that she hoped looked sexy and stylish, rather than a sad, pathetic attempt.

She walked into the cool air-conditioned entrance of the villa, and was immediately ushered towards the garden, without being given a single moment to take it all in. With her heart pounding loudly, she stepped down into the garden. As she rounded the corner, she saw four other girls talking loudly and clinking glasses of champagne. They paused in their conversations as she approached them, some putting down their glasses to meet her halfway.

The first girl to reach her was a leggy blonde, with tanned skin. She was engulfed in a hug from the blonde before being released and introduced.

"Hi, I'm Marlene."

"Lily. Nice to meet all of you. Am I the last one?"

"Looks like it. Oh, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Dorcas," she pointed to another girl, also tanned, but short and brunette. Even in heels she still only seemed to stand at around five-foot-six. "This is Alice." Marlene gestured towards a short woman who had opted for flats rather than heels (Lily did _not _know that was an option), who had short curly hair and a round, kind looking face, "and this is Hestia," she said whilst introducing the last girl, who had dark skin, and long black hair that flowed down her back.

They chatted for a while, Lily learning about the other girls; Dorcas and Hestia were students like her, Marlene was a model (no surprise there, the girl was _stunning_), and Alice owned her own little boutique shop on her local high road.

"What about you Lily?" Alice asked. Lily flushed a little as the attention of everyone turned to her.

"Well, while I was doing my A-Levels, I trained as a professional dancer, and I've had a few jobs for that while I was on a gap year. I just finished my second year studying microbiology at Durham University." The girls nodded in approval. Just as conversation was about to resume, more footsteps could be heard entering the garden.

"Is it another girl, d'you think?" asked Hestia.

It was indeed another girl, but not a contestant. The host, Rita Skeeter walked towards them, heels clacking on the patio. Lily hoped that her glasses hid her distaste for the host, who she found annoying and just had a general disliking for.

"Hello ladies," a chorus of greetings were given in response. "If we could all line up on the grass please?"

The girls did as they were asked, standing in a straight line facing Rita.

"Are we ready to meet the boys?" The question was met with shouts of delight and whoops of excitement. "Well then… here is the first boy."

Everyone focussed their attention on the garden entrance as the first boy walked down towards them. He was shorter than average, probably at around five-foot-nine, though he had good bone-structure and a decent body, Lily thought to herself, and though she could acknowledge his attractiveness, she herself wasn't sure if he quite did it for her.

"Hello ladies, I'm Peter." His voice had a pleasant Scottish lilt to it as he greeted them. As Rita asked him how he was feeling his eyes roved over the five girls standing in front of him. "I mean, how can I not be great, you know?"

"Alright Peter. Girls, if you think you fancy Peter, please step forward."

There was a pause, and a flicker of panic flashed onto Peter's face, before Alice hesitantly stepped forward, glancing around to see if anyone had done the same. Peter grinned at Alice, and she gave a wide smile back.

"Okay Peter, Alice has stepped forward for you. However, you don't have to choose her, you can still choose any of the girls that are in front of you. Who do you want to couple up with Peter?"

Peter considered for a moment, before grinning brightly, declaring, "I'd like to couple up with Alice, please." Lily could hear a gush of air being released from Alice, and she looked over to see Alice smiling in relief as Peter walked over to greet her. The two stood next to each other, looking happy in their couple. Lily was so distracted that she didn't hear the next boy walk in, until Rita started talking.

"Girls, step forward if you fancy Remus." Lily looked up and was greeted by a very nice sight. A tall leanly-muscled man stood in front of her with sandy hair and a chiselled jaw. He looked fit, but also soft and sweet. Lily took a risk and stepped forward, meeting the timid smile on Remus's face with one of her own. It wasn't until she looked around that she noticed that Dorcas had stepped forward as well. "Remus… both Lily and Dorcas have stepped forward for you but remember you can couple up with any of the five girls, even if they are in a couple," said Rita, giving a pointed look over to Alice and Peter. Remus paused, seeming to think his decision through carefully, eyes darting between the girls, until he nodded to himself and smiled.

"The girl I'd like to couple up with is Dorcas." The girl in question looked apologetically over at Lily before turning and greeting Remus with a kiss on the cheek.

"Lily, how do you feel?" Rita asked.

"Alright, I mean, Dorcas is a gorgeous girl and I don't blame Remus at all, like if I'm going to be rejected, may as well be for someone as pretty as her." Dorcas smiled at her and blew Lily a kiss, which Lily mimed catching, before stepping back in line with the other girls.

A few seconds later, the next boy walked in, with a smirk on his lips and a hand in his hair. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she watched the boy strut down towards the group, confidence radiating off of him in waves. Up close, Lily could see he was tall, though he didn't have the slightly stretched out appearance of Remus, who was still slightly lanky, despite his lean muscle. Rather, the boy in front of her was _built _with lovely toned muscles, and hands that looked like they were carved by the Greek God of pleasure, whichever one that was. She felt herself start to sweat in the Spanish sunlight, biting her lip as she her eyes drank in the sight of him. His tattoos on his arms leaked onto his shoulders, just visible on his dark skin, giving him a bad boy-esque vibe, though this was dimmed slightly by the dorky glasses on his face. He came to a stop next to Rita, and Lily found herself oddly jealous that the barely tolerable host got to stand that close to the nameless stranger.

"Alright ladies? My names James." His eyes smoothly skimmed across the line, pausing as they landed on her. As they made eye contact, her heart stuttered as his cheeky smirk grew into a full blown, breath-taking grin.

"Girls, please step forward if you fancy James."

Lily found her feet moving before her mind her even registered the question, and she found herself line with Hestia, Marlene and Alice.

"James… Lily, Hestia, Marlene, and Alice, who is currently coupled up with Peter, have stepped forward for you. Popular?"

"Yeah, I guess" James ran his hand through his hair, making it messier than before.

"Right James, who do you want to couple up with? Remember it can be any of the five girls in front of you."

"Lily looks lovely, to be honest, so I'd like to couple up with her, if she doesn't mind" James said as he grinned over at her, making Lily feel like she could melt right there. He walked over to her and greeted her with a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. His body was warm against hers, and she had to restrain herself from pulling him flush against her. As they detached he whispered, "you alright?" into her ear, which she answered by smiling up at him and nodding.

The next boy to walk in was nothing short of a male model, with long black hair, and piercing grey eyes, with a delectable body to boot. Though he was tanned, his skin could hardly peak through the canopy of tattoos that were littered all over his arms and torso. He introduced himself as Sirius and ended up coupling up with Hestia.

The time came for the final boy to walk in. He walked in with his head down, his dark hair obscuring his face from view until he was standing in front of everyone. He had pale skin, almost as pale as Lily's, with gangly limbs that showed a hint of muscle. His eyes were such a dark brown they looked almost black, as he cast them over the girls, landing on Lily. His thin lips were drawn into a pinched smile, which accentuated his slightly hooked nose. Lily supposed he was alright looking – you had to be to get on this show, because reality TV is horrendously superficial and all that jazz – though he most certainly was not Lily's type.

"Hello. My name is Severus" He spoke with eloquence, which made him sound mature, in spite of his Brummy accent, which Lily decided undermined his entire aesthetic.

"Alright ladies, please step forward if you fancy Severus." There was an awkward pause as no one stepped forward, the girls glancing around, hoping that someone would put the poor bloke out of his misery. Alas, when no one did step forward, Severus's lips tightened, and he looked down towards the floor. "Oh dear, that must be rough. Really? Nobody?" Rita pushed, extending the moment and increasing the awkwardness tenfold by forcing the girls to lock eyes with her. Lily could tell she was enjoying this. It was always good television when this happened.

"No matter, Severus, because you are still able to choose who you want to couple up with. Who will it be?"

"Lily." He said, without a hint of uncertainty. Lily smiled apologetically at James, her eyes following him as he walked over to Rita, who had mirth in her eyes. Lily tore her eyes away from James's retreating backside (which was _lush) _and politely said hello to Severus.

"James," Rita said, "tough luck there. How're you feeling?"

"You know, it is what it is. Just means I got to get my grafting boots on." James smirked in her direction, causing Lily to flush pink.

"Well James, in the mean time you are left to couple up with Marlene." Marlene gave him a flirty wave and a threw a wink in his direction.

"Good stuff," James said, as he strode over to greet Marlene.

"So, there we have our couples: Alice and Peter; Remus and Dorcas; Lily and Severus; Marlene and James, and Sirius and Hestia. I'll leave you all to get to know each other. Have fun." She waved and walked out of the villa, leaving the islanders to mingle.


End file.
